


О тревогах, свадьбах и супружеской солидарности

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Свадебное одеяние должно было пригодиться Скорпии через пару недель, однако обстоятельства, именуемые друзьями Саб-Зиро, вынудили её отменить торжество.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 5





	О тревогах, свадьбах и супружеской солидарности

Скорпия, сдержав тяжёлый вздох, аккуратно сложила белое кимоно, предварительно сняв золотисто-красные украшения, и убрала в небольшую коробку вместе с вуалью. Свадебное одеяние должно было пригодиться через пару недель, однако обстоятельства, именуемые друзьями Саб-Зиро, вынудили её отменить торжество.

В прошлом она совершила много злых поступков, причинила немало боли нынешним союзникам, и они ожидаемо ополчились против неё, когда речь зашла о браке с Куаем. Лояльным к ней остался только Рейден, но ведь он был лоялен ко всем, и это задевало ещё сильнее.

Ханами с самого начала хотела устроить скромную свадьбу в рамках двух кланов и без приглашения посторонних, однако Саб-Зиро настоял на том, чтобы позвать на праздник всех друзей, как они в своё время звали его.

— Куай, это твои друзья, а не мои. Ты же знаешь, что у меня с ними отношения не складываются. Особенно с Соней, — Скорпия была огорчена решением криомансера. Неужели он не понимал, насколько трудно ей давались контакты с остальными после всего случившегося?

— Ты моя жена, Ханами, и я никому не позволю тебя обижать. Даже Соне, — прошептал ей на ухо Саб-Зиро, приобняв сзади и бросив полный сожаления взгляд на коробку с кимоно.

— Но ты не отрицаешь того, что они все меня ненавидят.

Куай промолчал, тем самым подтвердив слова возлюбленной. Хасаши раздражённо сбросила с себя его руки и, отстранившись, повернулась к нему лицом.

— А ещё я слышала твой разговор с Джонни, — с болезненным выражением добавила она, — и как он попросил тебя «хорошенько подумать».

— Он не то имел в виду… — Саб-Зиро успокаивающе протянул к ней руку, но Ханами её оттолкнула, продолжая злиться.

— Я не хочу ловить на себе осуждающие взгляды на собственной свадьбе. Мой единственный друг пропал, а муж вместо того, чтобы поддержать, делает всё наперекор!

Сделав глубокий вдох и попытавшись успокоиться, она приблизилась к криомансеру и взяла его за руки, такие привычно холодные.

— Куай, мне плевать на все эти праздники. Мы уже женаты, и нам не нужны подтверждения в виде масштабных попоек и набора фарфоровой посуды в подарок.

— Джонни обещал привезти «брендовую», — Саб-Зиро насмешливо фыркнул, спародировав голос Кейджа на последнем слове.

— Этого я и боюсь, — с сарказмом отозвалась Ханами и прильнула к широкой груди возлюбленного.

— А твоё кимоно? Его шили специально для свадьбы и по твоему вкусу.

— Дочери передадим, когда замуж соберётся.

— Думаешь, у нас будет именно дочь?

Скорпия подняла голову и, встретившись взглядом с Куаем, хитро улыбнулась.

— Есть такое предчувствие.

Саб-Зиро тихо рассмеялся в ответ и крепче прижал её к себе.


End file.
